Examples relate to concepts for connecting electrical lines printed on a foil to a voltage supply and applications in this respect, and in particular to a casing for connecting electrical lines printed on a foil to a voltage supply, a method for connecting a foil provided with printed electrical lines to a casing, a foil provided with printed electrical lines, a voltage supply and a method for connecting a voltage supply to a casing.
Casings must be optimized as much as possible with regard to reducing the number of power cables. Nevertheless, an easier connection possibility for lines printed on foils is desired.
There may be a need for providing concepts for casings with an easier connection possibility.